Visitors
by Cynlee
Summary: Second Audrey story, set years later where she finally deals with the others, loses something precious, and yet unknown to her for now gains something even more precious though she won't realize that for several more stories! T because I think kids will f


_This is my second Audrey story. It takes place many years later than "Lost and Found". She and Leo have kept up a relationship, but she's never really dealt with the others until this story. It's in an old version at my puny website. This is an updated version. I know I probably shouldn't post again so soon, but I need the practice. Oh, yeah--Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owed solely and exclusively and fully by Mirage Publishing! Audrey Franklin, her family, apartment, vases, swords, cookies and anyother food is owned by me._

Sometimes being caught in the middle is a real pain in the---

-CRASH-!

Audrey: "Hey! Watch the antiques, kid! It's not like I have a lot, but Gee Whiz!"

Mikey: "Sorry!"

Sigh.

Let me tell you a story.

"Visitors"

I'm facing off with three ninja turtles-- brothers of my fantasy son Leonardo.

I'm doing this so they won't follow him.

I'm doing this because I understand that sometimes you need to be alone.

I'm doing this because--

-CRASH-

"Okay, that does it! Haaaaaaiiii----yaaaaaaahhhhh!"

I launch myself at the clumsy one called Mikey-- who has just broken all three of the antique vases my mother treasured-- and the only things I have of hers!

I had promised Leonardo that I wouldn't hurt them, but really, there ARE limits!

"I didn't mean it! Honest! Just tell me where the glue is!" he shouts, as he deflects all of my attack moves.

I guess my heart isn't really in this. Plus, I promised Leonardo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful night for suicide, but I was home grading papers instead of taking advantage of the situation.

Leonardo entered totally unannounced, but not totally unexpected.

"How's tricks, Sporty?" I asked, my back to him.

"Things are rather complicated at the moment," he unashamedly replied. "Can I stay here tonight?"

I put down the dreaded red pen, and faced my fantasy son.

He looked very unhappy, and he was packing gear. I sighed, and bit back several very adult questions.

"Sure. You can stay as long as you like. As long as you aren't on the run from the law," I added as a joke.

This got no smile, just a grateful nod, and he stowed his gear in the other bedroom. After a few minutes, I got back to work.

After all, I thought, if he wants to tell me about it, he will. I will keep quiet about the unusual visit and mind my own business.

I know when not to butt in.

I know to keep my mouth shut.

"So, are you running away from home, or what, Sporty?"

Damn! That slipped out.

Leonardo laughed, but looked serious as he came in from the other room.

"Kind of. But you're busy."

I once again put down the dreaded red ink pen.

"I hope that I am never too busy for you," I said. "Do you want to tell me about it? Or should I just butt out?"

He sighed. He IS a teenager, after all.

"I don't know. It'll sound stupid once I explain it, and yet I'm so angry I don't want it to sound stupid at the moment."

I thought about this. Strange to say, it made sense.

"I won't push you then," I said, "but I won't lie either-- I'm curious about the entire situation. But if you would rather wait until tomorrow, that would be okay. Fortunately, it's Saturday, and I don't do much-- I'm having my dojo refurbished-- and you will have had at least one night's sleep outside of the confines of home sweet home-- and probably caused a little worry there as an added bonus."

Leo looked of two minds-- both upset and glad that there would be worry at home.

"I fought with Sensei."

"And?"

He looked surprised that I didn't react the way that he'd imagine another adult would act.

"I got so angry, and I said a lot of things, and I stormed out--"

"In other words, you acted like a typical teenager."

"I acted like Raph."

"As I said."

This caught him short.

"Raph is a typical teenager?"

"From my experience. But let's not talk about him. What about you? What were you and Master Splinter fighting about? What caused you to blow your temper at your Sensei?"

And the long night ahead was narrated by an unhappy Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle who was feeling the conflicts of two earth-shattering emotions that were tearing him apart-- duty and rebellion-- or, in other words, a typical teenager.

He talked of the responsibilities that seemed to be his and his alone-- of being unable to find a moment to himself to pursue his own interests-- of his brothers' intrusions-- of how they had broken a precious sword given to him by Master Splinter-- it had belonged to his Master Yoshi, and somehow or another Splinter had not only found it, but had carefully preserved it all these years, and had given it finally to Leo-- only so it could be promptly ruined by two of his brothers who'd been clowning around.

"And I kept feeling like Master Splinter blamed me for it being broken. He didn't say so, but it just seemed like it. No matter what I said, I kept getting this feeling that he thought it was my fault. You know, the older brother. The one that should have put it away carefully. The more I tried to explain why I'd gone after Raph and Mikey the way I did, the more he kept shaking his head and lecturing me on 'bushido' and 'family' and how I of all of them should know better. It didn't help that in chasing those two, I had crashed into Sensei, causing him to fall on his knee awkwardly and hurting it so he couldn't stand."

I sat there, letting him talk. I tried not to interrupt, or sound phony in my sympathy.

"Then I just lost it. I still don't know why. I just started yelling about how I'm always the one who he expects to act so grown-up, while the others get to skate on things like helping out and responsibility, and how they seem to get to do what they want, while I'm stuck baby-sitting, and cleaning up their messes and-- and then I stormed out. Like a brat."

He sighed, and sagged in the chair, looking both puzzled and disgusted as he reflected on what he'd said; on how he'd acted.

It was nearly midnight when he'd finished. We'd eaten an extra-large pizza and guzzled several sodas in the process-- well, he did most of the eating, and I had at least two beers-- all you young turtles at home, remember, just say no.

Typical teenager.

I told him what I thought. I won't bore you with the details, and besides, it's private. He heard me out. Then we both went to bed, though I think I'm the only one who got any sleep.

The next day was rather cool. Leo helped around the place, and I showed off my limited family stuff. I told him about my mother-- what I remembered of her, that is; I had no pictures that I could show him--and briefly touched on my dear old dad and evil brothers.

All I could show him to represent my mother were three delicate vases that were the only things I had left from her. She had gotten them in Japan long before I or any of my brothers were born-- even before she married my dad, I think-- and I used to carefully dust them for her when she got too sick to do it herself. I was the only one allowed to touch them, as I handed each one to Leo to examine.

"I had to dig them out of the trash," I'd explained, and I fought hard to keep the anger out of my voice. "My dear old dad was so broken up over her death, that he and Aaron tossed every picture of her, every scrap of clothing she'd owned, every single thing that had been favored by her, into the dumpster."

Oh, yeah, I fought hard to keep the sarcasm out of my voice as well, but I think Leo noticed it anyway.

"Including you?"

I sighed, then grinned, shaking off the past, as he handed each one back. I put back two, but stared at my favorite one-- a miniature vase by Ishikawa Komei. It was very fat and round at the bottom, with a long, slender neck decorated with grapes and grape leaves, and the scene on the bowl part was of a house and people looking happy. It wasn't colorful, but I always thought it looked like the type of place a genii would live. As a girl I used to imagine that my own personal genii lived in there, and once I learned the correct way to release him, all my problems would be over.

And I'd had to dig it out of a dumpster. I sighed, and managed to grin.

"You got it, Sporty. Figuratively, but still..."

"Yet he left you his swords," he said, touching the katana, hanging on the wall in their usual place.

"Yes, he left me his swords," I replied, not wanting to go there-- but hey, he's a guest. "Instead of to my oldest brother-- boy, was Aaron pissed! I hadn't seen him since the night of the tournament-- the night when my dear old Dad tossed me out for winning."

Thrown away like the vases.

I took one of the katana down and handed it to him. I never thought of them as very special, but Leo was even more impressed with them now than when he'd been seven.

"Your brother came to see you about the swords?"

"'See me' is not an accurate description," I snorted. "You should have heard him. He came storming in here a few days after they arrived-- my father had died the week before. I didn't even know he knew where I lived. 'Why the fuck did he give them to you?' he was yelling as soon as I opened the door-- I didn't even recognize him for a second, which is how he was able to push his way inside. 'Those swords are mine by birthright! I'll see you in court! You're just a worthless girl, why did he leave them to you?' On and on and on-- I thought I'd have to call the police."

"He threatened you? He threatened you over these?"

"He did more than threaten me, actually," I smiled in memory. "He started to get downright intimidating physically-- until I put a blade tip right under his nose. 'One more word, Junior,' I said to him, 'and I'll give you Dad's swords, all right.' He got the message and left, which I was grateful for; blood is so hard to get out of the carpet, you know. In spite of his threats to sue me for them, I never heard from him again."

I sighed as Leo put the sword back.

"I still don't know why Dad gave those to me, after he threw me away. But there you have it; all I have left of either of them is right here," and I look at the swords on the wall and the vase in my hands.

Leo shook his head.

"I still can't understand how a parent can do that to a child."

"So, you're not going to stay mad at your Sensei, are you?"

Leo sighed.

"I still feel angry. But I don't hate him. And I know he loves me. But I really blew it big time."

I put the last vase back on the shelf.

"Typical teenager. The world can't be fixed, right?"

"Yes, it can-- I just don't like the idea of how I'm going to have to fix it."

"Funny how two little words like 'I'm sorry' can choke you to death," I smiled.

We hung out the rest of the day (I even bake cookies-- he says they're good, but I suspect he is being kind), and we sparred with bokken, and watched a Zatoichi film from the sixties, and later that night, Leo went for a run across the rooftops. He asked me not to tell anyone where he was, or let them follow-- not that he was expecting anyone, but still...

"I just want to think about things, okay?"

"You don't need my permission. I'm not your parent."

Though I would have given anything to hear him call me "Mom".

"Oh-- if they do show up-- don't hurt them, okay?"

"Promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's rather quiet with him gone. I sit at the desk, cleaning my katanas, trying not to worry-- like a parent.

I hear them before they speak. I hear them before they even enter the room.

"You guys need to work on your stealth."

"We didn't want to startle you," one says.

Before I can reply, another speaks up-- rather rudely.

"All, right, lady, where's Leo?"

I don't need to see him to know which one this one is.

"You must be Raphael. I'm guessing from the rude tone of your voice," I reply, back to all of them.

"She's got you there, bro," comes a laugh from another one. I smile to myself. "Your rep precedes you!"

"And YOU must be Michelangelo-- judging from the remark you just made."

This causes the third one to laugh. I turn to face them, weapons at my ready reach because these guys have come bursting in here. Someone is going to have to be taught a lesson, and as I AM a credentialed teacher...

"So, Donatello, have you anything to add to what's already been said?" I smile.

The one with the bo-staff stands at ease, a look of mischief on his face. He had been the first to speak.

"Nope. I've nothing to contribute to the conversation. But I would like to know where Leo is."

"Ah, so some of you do have manners," I nod. "Leonardo is out, and I am not at liberty to say where, as he specifically requested that no mention of his location be handed out to the media, the general public or his brothers."

"But," I add, "you are all welcome to wait for his return."

But Raph and Mikey seem impatient.

"We're not waiting for anything, lady! Our Sensei says bring Leo back, and we are going to bring Leo back!" Raphael informs me.

"Even if he decides he doesn't want to go back?"

"Especially if he decides that!" puts in Michelangelo, twirling his nunchukas.

"Look, Chuckles," I say, standing up, holding both katanas. "I promised your brother I wouldn't hurt you, but you both had better find and maintain a more respectful attitude towards me, or I will be forced to give you the spankings you deserve."

"Tell us where Leo is!" Raph yells

"Don't yell at me!" I yell back.

I love hotheaded people, just not in my apartment.

Raph and Mikey decide to test me out. They exchange a brief look, then both come at me, more I think to intimidate me than anything else. I hear some crashing, but I'm too focused on keeping my eyes on these two as they rapidly come at me to worry about it.

I set them on their tails-- it doesn't take me long, but it does take them by surprise. I don't know why, you'd think they'd realize that someone with katana must know how to use them. I easily deflect both weapons attacks-- though I suspect, again, that they really weren't going to use them, just try to scare me. I trip Raphael, disarm him, and smack what I assume is his behind area with the flat of my right hand katana, while tangling Michelangleo's 'chuks around my left-hand one, tossing them to the far side of the room, then spanking him once as well. Then I put them both on the floor, and stand back from them, grinning.

Don wisely stays out of it.

I belatedly remember the crashes-- my grin freezes on my face; my heart is pounding in my ears. I look around the room.

I see the empty shelf; I see the scattered shards.

My beautiful vases! My beautiful vases-- the only real thing I have left of Mom's-- my only tangible memory of her--are history!

Grief and anger are racing each other to see which will manifest themselves first on my face and in my heart.

My beautiful vases!

I round on them, unsure what I will do.

Don places himself between the duly chastised ones and me, on guard-- I guess he's sure of what I will do.

"Please! I know we can't replace those! But please! We are worried about Leo, and he can't be replaced, either!"

I silently scream and stamp around for a few minutes, then sheathe my katanas and take several-- and I do mean several-- deep breaths.

Then I look at the two on the floor.

"Look, you two," I begin, my best angry teacher voice. "Leo is out, get it? He's out because he wants some time to think about things, okay? And don't tell me you've never wanted to be alone before, either!"

Then I turn my attention to Don.

"So I suggest you all three just wait here! He WILL be back-- he doesn't lie, or haven't you three chuckleheads figured that out yet? And when he DOES get back, you'd better be calm, or I will go off on all three of you!"

I turn my back on them and survey the past.

Mom! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

I numbly rummage the closet, find an empty shoe box, and carefully gather the shattered remains of the vases, for once not caring if anyone sees me crying.

I feel as if she's died all over again.

The one called Donatello silently offers to help, but I just as silently refuse-- and he wisely doesn't push the point.

How can they know what they meant to me? They can't know, I think, as my anger drains from me, making more room for my grief.

I know that they can't be repaired; they're too shattered. But I don't throw them out. I can't throw them out. They've been thrown out before. I can't let them suffer like that again...

When I have found every possible sliver of vase, I carefully put the lid on the shoe box, and just as carefully put the box out of sight in my bedroom. Then I gather my emotions, go to the kitchen, and return with cookies and milk.

In retrospect, I think this action scared them the most.

As they warily sit on my couch, eating and drinking, I study them. The last time I had a relatively good look at them, they were all seven years old.

I tell them this. With a regretful sigh.

"You've certainly come a long way," I add. "I've seen you around the city at night."

"I've seen you a few times," Don says. "Sometimes I've seen you out by the river, sometimes on the roof, sometimes hanging with Leo. How come you never come around?"

"How come you've never introduced yourself?"

"I asked first."

I tell him my reasons-- I ignore the other two.

"But April and Casey come around all the time," Mikey says. "One more human won't make much difference."

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Raph says sarcastically into his milk. I wisely ignore this remark as well, but he knows I'm forcing myself to do so.

"May I have some more milk please?" he asks as a way of trying to gloss over the awkward moment.

I silently pour.

"So, why were you sent?" I ask. "It's none of my business, but I'd like to know."

"Sensei asked us to come and persuade Leo to come home. He just wants to talk with him. But his knee is still bothering him," Don explains, telling me more about the accident that helped to lead to all this fuss. Raph and Mike have the decency to look guilty. "So he couldn't come himself. And he didn't think that Leo would want to see him unannounced anyway."

"However, he said if Leo didn't or wouldn't come back, could he please meet him at the old lair at least," Raph put in-- a far cry from the dragging him back by the heals routine that broke three precious in my heart vases.

"He'll come back," Mikey says confidently, helping himself to more cookies. "Though, if Master Splinter could bake like this, perhaps he wouldn't have left."

"Man, I can't get a moment's privacy, can I?" Leo calmly says, entering from the bedroom where he's been staying, though I know he has been expecting something like this. "What brings you guys here? Like I can't guess."

Donnie takes it upon himself to deliver the request. In the process, Leo notices my puffy red eyes, the empty shelf where the vases had stood, and learns of his brothers' rather careless actions of earlier.

Leo is incensed. He rounds on his brothers.

"You broke her vases? Those were the only things she had left that belonged to her mother! First Master Yoshi's sword, and now Audrey's vases! You--!"

I stop him. Physically.

"It's okay, Leo, I'm past it. For the moment. What about you?"

He calms down. It takes great effort, but he calms down.

"I am going up to the roof," I say. "You four need to talk things out."

I grab my katanas and a couple of beers.

"But please don't go without saying goodbye," I add, before I leave.

After all, I know he'll be going home.

It's going to be lonely.

I'm up here for a while. I've begun to regret my offer.

As I am wishing for the millionth time that I had suggested that they be the ones to come up on the roof, they all come to say goodbye. Leo is carrying his gear.

"Thanks for the milk and cookies," Raphael says, echoed by Mike. Then they act all embarrassed. I'm guessing Leo filled them in as to why I'd nearly killed them.

I know what's coming.

It's Mike who speaks.

"Uh-- about the vases-- we're--", but I don't let him finish. I can't let him finish.

"Don't!" I say with more emotion than I plan. "Don't! I-- **really** can't listen to that right now! Perhaps later. But not right now."

"Uh, well, thanks again for the-- you know-- cookies," he lamely finishes, as he and Raph exchange unsure looks.

"Thanks for taking care of Leo," Don says. "And by the way, let me introduce myself. I'm Donatello," and he bows.

I bow back.

"I'm Audrey Franklin. Pleased to meet you."

He grins.

Leo looks self-conscious, getting ready to speak in front of the others. I save him the trouble.

"Anytime, Sporty," I say to him, before he can say anything to me, and so that they can't hear the nickname I've given him.

I refrain from kissing him on the cheek.

Then they're gone.

And I'm alone.

Again.

Sigh.

It's a beautiful night for suicide.

But I'm too depressed to think about it.

I go to bed.


End file.
